


Overflow

by Arianne



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Female Ejaculation, M/M, Medical Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, Very sticky, analogous human tags, light roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianne/pseuds/Arianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Nurse' First Aid meets Tarn in his medibay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overflow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redredribbons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redredribbons/gifts).



> Requested by redredribbons! Thank you so much, I had a great time working on it!

"You've never allowed even an Autobot to touch like this? Never once, doctor?"

First Aid flushed to be called by his old title. At least it’d look like it was that, and not the deep rumble of Tarn's vocalizer as it formed the round syllables in his opening line.

Tarn tapped a finger between his legs. "Ah," First Aid started, "it's nurse now."

"Never once, _nurse_?" Tarn changed smoothly.

"No," First Aid lied.

"What a pleasure." Tarn tapped his finger again. The innocent mech First Aid was playing might have been inexperienced, but not unknowing. With a definitively executed command, he slid his panel back. It was unnerving not to be able to read Tarn's expression when he leaned in close. Of course in reality other mechs had seen his equipment, ‘faced him, even looked as closely as Tarn did when he leaned down between First Aid's legs, but never like this. Never like Tarn did. Pleasure responses were specifically avoided in medical settings. Tarn would be looking for them.

He _was_ looking for them, First Aid realized a fraction of a second before the very first touch near his valve housing made him gasp. His smile was safely contained beneath his faceplates.

"Anyone could see--" he started to play again, and a soft sound from Tarn's throat cut him off.

"But you knew that,” Tarn purred. “You invited me to your medibay, not your berth.” He made a small show of moving his body and its wide, wide shoulders from between First Aid's spread legs. Now the door did have a clear view between his legs, and a quick command from First Aid to Delphi's internal security system kept it closed. It was a little thrill, that Tarn was in here with him and not Pharma, and if he ever happened to walk in... but he hadn't yet, and now there were more important things.

First Aid shivered when he felt Tarn's mass stand at his side, and the biolights lining his shoulders took the place of the bright exam room lights in his visor's reflection. "Yes," he said.

Tarn rumbled his engine, and it shook the berth holding First Aid on display. His hand had begun to stroke him again, around the hip joint to where it met his inner thigh. Smaller mechs had been able to work their fingers in there, but the last thing First Aid wanted now was a smaller mech. He tried to spread his legs even further open to fit. The knee rests he'd set up held him firm.

"You put this on display for me," Tarn mused, and First Aid's helm slipped into a little nod. His valve was open between his spread legs, but his smile was still safely contained. They all stayed on every time just like Tarn’s mask did, though sometimes he let himself imagine those lips he’d seen little glimpses of kissing over every inch of his frame...

And _oh_ , First Aid thought when Tarn's thumb fell onto the soft lips of his valve, he put himself on display and this was why. He arched his back on the berth, and his spark flipped in his chest when Tarn laughed.

"You -- can feel it," First Aid murmured, feigning innocent shock while urging Tarn to feel how wet he was just inside.

"This? It’s already soaking wet." Tarn teased, acting surprised to feel the few drops of wetness that had seeped out onto his lips. First Aid flushed. Lying on his back spread wide in stirrups, with the leader of the DJD running a finger up and down his puffy valve lips, couldn't fluster him -- it excited him. But Tarn teasing like that sent a rush of heat to his hidden faceplates every time. "It seems the nurse has an active imagination."

"With so few mechs around," First Aid said, pulling himself back together, "I can't help--"

"No, no," Tarn said in the softest voice, and it felt like it were right in his audial despite Tarn being so tall. "You and I know these swollen lips," he took one between his fingers and squeezed gently, earning a surprised yelp, "are for me."

"Tarn..." First Aid vented hot, and his fists clenched at his sides.

"And these wet little folds of yours... do you know how you're dripping onto your own medical berth?" First Aid nodded, trying to turn his head like he were ashamed like his character would be in the game he’d almost forgot, but his charged field betrayed him. Even if First Aid hadn’t pushed into his hand, Tarn could feel that. His fingers were holding First Aid's lips apart now, rubbing the delicate folds inside with almost no friction at all.

"You know what I do to your doctor. Do you long for the same treatment?" His fingers slipped along the sensitive, soft material, and First Aid squirmed where he lay. Tarn wasn't avoiding the entrance or the anterior cluster or any of the sensory nodes along his densely lined folds, but he wasn't ever focusing on any of them, either. He played, and First Aid got so lost in it that he moaned outright when he felt Tarn push one wide finger straight into him.

"Have it," Tarn said. First Aid's valved clutched, trying to do just that. “How does it feel inside?”

Between pants to cycle through the heat in his frame, the only answer First Aid managed to cry was, “Yes!”

Tarn laughed again, this time much rougher and lower. “This is only the beginning of pleasure, nurse.” The nodes he’d brushed earlier were suddenly in focus, and his hand found First Aid’s anterior cluster as if he’d done it before -- which, of course, he had.

Following the lead of First Aid’s needy frame, he played with the opening, soft and wet and still tight, and pressed in another finger. This one was slower. Tarn was big, even if they both remembered him taking it before, but the stretch lit him up inside like not even his big toys could, and to think there was still _more_. “Please--” he said, playing along innocent far in the back of his processor.

“Now, now,” Tarn taunted, and First Aid groaned when his fingers slowly withdrew, spreading apart his entrance as they left just to earn another gasp. “We won’t rush. You’re hiding a lot of transfluid in there, aren’t you?” He pressed down on the abdominal plating between First Aid’s hips, adding pressure to the soft transfluid reservoirs surrounding his valve, while his fingers prodded and played with the anterior node sharing the same circuit. First Aid’s hips pushed up into it, seeking more of it and more inside.

"Ah, this is how you like it.” First Aid’s spread legs tensed as Tarn’s fingers brushed the entrance again. “Would you like to take my spike, little nurse? You're wet enough." He turned his fingers and plunged them inside with a wet noise to punctuate. "Oh, and what it would feel like afterward, as you drip with my fluids. You'll have made a mess!” he teased. “Even more of one."

First Aid cried out into a little overload and clutched tightly around the huge fingers and transfluid gushed from his needy, swollen valve. Tarn's sudden moan disguised the sound it made but not the way it felt on his thighs, and it must have covered Tarn's hand and arm and the berth beneath him, maybe even the floor...

"I'm sorry!" First Aid said, and in his actual flustered state he sat up in the stirrups, and moaned when the movement drove Tarn's giant, immovable fingers back into a sensory cluster that only made another amount of fluid drip from him.

Tarn's expression was, of course, hidden, but it sounded like he recovered the same steady way he had the entire time when he laughed softly and used his free, dry hand to gently push First Aid back down to the berth. The splay of it nearly covered his own small chestplates.

"You've never overflowed with me before," Tarn said, like he was impressed. He held his hand deep inside, and with a little twist he started rubbing the entrance with a third wide finger. First Aid’s helm fell back on the hard berth. "I wonder: can you again?"


End file.
